1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to gasoline tank caps and more particularly to a particular structure therefor enabling the cap to be used as an aid in dispensing gasoline from a gasoline pump nozzle.
At present most vehicle gasoline service stations provide self-service gasoline pumps which, for economical reasons, have become quite popular, however, because of the volatile properties of gasoline considerable gasoline vapors are present in the vicinity of the normally hand held gasoline pump dispensing nozzle during the time gasoline is being dispensed from the pump into the vehicle gas tank. The gasoline vapors are obnoxious to most individuals as well as possibly presenting a potential health hazard from breathing the vapors thereof. This is particularly true of those individuals who suffer from emphysema and/or asthma in which even one breath of gasoline vapors will trigger an asthmatic attack. Some self-service gasoline pump nozzles are equipped with a tank filled back pressure released latch which permits the vehicle owner to stand laterally or upwind from the vapors while the tank is filling, however, many municipalities have an ordinance against use of the latch by the general public.
It is, therefore, highly desirable that some means be provided wherein gasoline vapors from a pump dispensing nozzle are minimized in contacting a vehicle owner while filling his tank. This invention provides such a device.
2. Description of the prior art.
Prior patents generally disclose pocket size generally planar metallic members having opposing surfaces for wedging the device between a gasoline pump nozzle dispensing lever and a portion of the nozzle bracket or lever guard to maintain the lever in fluid dispensing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,116 is a good example of such prior art devices having a plurality of wedge-shape shoulders and opposing parallel surface portions on its periphery adapted to be interposed between the gasoline nozzle dispensing lever and its guard for dispensing gasoline at a predetermined rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,552 is another example of a gas cap pump lever holding device. This patent features a C-shaped clip attached to the normally outward end of a gas cap for extending between the tubular body of a pump nozzle and its opening lever to hold the lever juxtaposed with the pump tube. Such an arrangement does not compensate for different manufacturer's models of gas nozzles in which the spacing between the pump lever and its guard is different between different pump nozzles thereby not maintaining each and every pump nozzle in fully open gas dispensing position. While devices of this type, as disclosed by the prior art, have generally been satisfactory the type, not a part of the gas cap, have not come into general use principally, it is believed, for the reason they are not readily available for use when needed, being easily misplaced either in the vehicle, left at the owner's residence or in the possession of another family member.
This invention is distinctive over the above and other similar patents by equipping a vehicle gas tank cap with external resilient attachments for use as a prop or support for maintaining the lever of a gasoline dispensing nozzle in opened position, the gasoline tank cap obviously being readily available each time the tank is to be filled.